


CommBox Trouble

by rajahshinmoons



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rajahshinmoons/pseuds/rajahshinmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>women troubles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CommBox Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lodessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/gifts), [LauraW (lauawill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauawill/gifts).



> I remember reading some comments the great and powerful Lodessa and lauawill left thinking what if the boys were being boys and got caught. so I felt obligated to test the theory.

 

“Commander you have the bridge I’ll be in my ready room.”

Chakotay gave a nod before return to on PADD he deciphering.

Tom leaned his head back exhaling something two cousins twice removed from a sigh before looking back down at the helm. Harry didn’t miss his friends distress and opened a Commbox.

 

_“What’s going on, lost some rations at Saradine’s yesterday?”_

_“You wish… It’s  her.”_

_“Captain?_ ” Harry made a poor attempt at humor.

_“Why yes, it’s the captain having Klingon mood swings about where to leave our boots or tooth brush.”_

_“I take B’elanna is on a war path.”_

_“More like a crusade. She asked why hadn’t I programmed the forward relay on the delta flyer. I replied she hadn’t asked but I would if she liked and then she looked as though I’d called her mother a P’taq before yelling I want you to want to programmed the relay. I swear one of these days Harry. POW! Right to the alpha Quadrant.”_

_“Her or you?”_

_“You have jokes… How’s it going with tall, blonde and borg?”_

Tom heard the man shuffle behind him.

_“Fine… well mostly fine okay not so fine. She she shes…”_

_“Borg…”_

_“For lack of a better word. Its been two steps forward one step back. I brought her flowers last month and she made the statement ‘Thank you ill admire them later.’ then last night when I went to the cargo bay she listed the time elapsed down to the second since I expressed my affection and stated it was…”_

_“Wait I know this Unsatisfactory.”_ the pilot let out a small chuckle of a cough.

 

_“Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Paris I would like to advise that theses communications are a distraction to your current assignments.”_

Both men shoulders slumped as they were busted by the Vulcan security officer.

_“However, there have been times when I too have been perplexed by T’pel’s logic.”_

Both officers tried to stifle the laughter as their hands moved a crossed the consoles.

_“I agree with Tuvok, women can be stubborn, and unreasonably and want to define parameters. One second she’s leading you on the next she’s is two seconds from airlocking you for smiling at another woman while she can go flirt with every tall dark and ambassador around the delta quadrant.”_

Tuvok’s eyes hovered into his hairline threatening to transcend to a sentient being as Harry went completely still looking at his comm console while Tom tried to suppress the Chester cat grin that was tugging at his lips.

The screen went suddenly black.

_Log Lost._

The three senior officers tried to figure out what had happen tapping at the consoles.

“I have started a level three diagnostic of the bridge communication box. It would seem that I have fractured the save data of the text box in the process. It is irreparable.”

There was a collective sigh of relief.

“Ensign Kim run a level 1 diagnostic of all ships communications sensors.”

“Yes Commander.”

Everyone went back to their task quietly.

_Torres to Paris._

_Paris here._

_“After shift could you meet me in engineering. I would really like to talk to you about forward relays. Torres out.”_

Paris sunk in his chair. POW! Right to the alpha quadrant.  

“ _Seven to Kim”_

_“Seven to Kim do you read me.”_

_“Yes, Seven.”_

_“I believe I made an error in your designation it should be one of ten. Seven out.”_

The young ensign debated airlocking himself.

Chakotay nearly died when he heard the ready room doors open bringing their captain to sit next to him.

Her voice was pleasant.

“Tom what’s our heading?”

 “2759.2 at rate of warp 6.” He choked out wondering how long it would take him to pack and make it to the delta flyer before B’Elanna found him.

“Good maintain course.” Her legs crossed and re-crossed before she stood up with a lop-sided smile.

“Commander, I would like to see you in my ready room I was under the impression you would like to discuss my diplomacy.”

She proceeded to walk toward her ready room before adding.

“I’ve always found T’Pel quite logical.”

“As have I.”


End file.
